bamboogummys_animal_jam_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
South Amerfrica
About Savannah is a roleplay much like the Wild Forest, Australian Outback, Jungle, and Snowy Mountain roleplays, but it takes place in a savannah. Survive in the savannah and start your own group, or go it alone. Hunt/forage for food. Survive. List of Members Carnivores Nala (Morris229) (Lion) (Female, not pregnant) (Beige fur with blue eyes) (Unknown age.) Lin (Bamboogummy) (Lion) (Female, pregnant, 2 more months) (Albino fur with minty green eyes) (2 years old.) Lemon (Romeo51637) (Lion) (Male) (Albino fur with minty green eyes) (Cub) (Mother: Lin) (Father: Zyta) (Not born yet) Faraji (Bamboogummy) (Hyena) (Male) (Light tan fur with dark brown wide eyes, dark brown spots and an oak brown mane.) (2 years old.) Nurisha (Bamboogummy) (Lion) (Female) (Tan fur with orange eyes) (2 years and 5 months old) (Sister: Salama) (Daughter: Safari) Salama (Bamboogummy) (Lion) (Female) (Tan fur with green eyes) (2 years and 5 months old) (Younger Sister: Nurisha) (Niece: Safari) Safari (Tokidoki1111) (Lion) (Female) (Light yellow fur with light tan eyes) (2 months old) (Mother: Nurisha) (Aunt: Salama) (Younger Siblings: Name, Name) Name (Username) (Lion) (Gender) (Looks) (2 months old) (Mother: Nurisha) (Aunt: Salama) (Older Sister: Safari) Name (Username) (Lion) (Gender) (Looks) (2 months old) (Mother: Nurisha) (Aunt: Salama) (Older Sister: Safari) (Older Sibling: Name) Savanna (Hoppie06) (Cheetah) (Female) (Yellow fur with white chest and belly, black spots and dark brown eyes.) (10 years old) Tia (Bamboogummy) (Hyena) (Female) (Light tan fur with blood red eyes, dark brown spots and an orange mane.) (3 years old) Lightningpaw (Midlandia) (Cheetah) (Male) (Yellow fur with black spots, cream chest and belly, dark brown eyes) (3 years old) Omnivores Lily (Bamboogummy) (Fennec Fox) (Female) (Light tan fur with pale yellow chest and belly, soft hot pink eyes, a pink flower on her ear, and a radio collar.) (9 months old.) Simba (Bamboogummy) (Ostrich) (Male) (Black feathers with pink legs, neck and head, reddish brown eyes) (2 years and 7 months old) (Daughter: Ginger) (The majority of his first clutch, all except for one, were eaten while still inside the egg. His mate died not long before Ginger began to hatch.) Ginger (Clotten) (Ostrich) (Female) (A white egg shell) (Has yet to hatch, due now!) (Father: Simba) (Her siblings all died in the egg due to being eaten, her mother died before she got to see Ginger hatch.) Herbivores None yet! Hybrids None yet! Groups Lion Prides None Hyena Cackles Females and cubs are always higher ranks than males, but once a male cub grows up they have their rank lowered to the lowest ranks. Newcomers are always the lowest rank of their gender. The Dystopian Cackle Tia (Bamboogummy) (Female) (Alpha) Faraji (Bamboogummy) (Male) (Psi) Wildebeest Herds None yet! African Elephant Herds Each of these herds are made up of extended family, led by the oldest female, called the matriarch. Male calves will stay in the herd until the age of 12-15 years which is when they leave and become solitary. Females will always stay with the herd until death. If an entire herd dies out except for one, the one female may either become solitary for the rest of her life or be adopted by a sympathetic herd, but these adoptions will only occur if the female is completely orphaned without any family left. The one male will become solitary for the rest of his life without ever being adopted unless he is under the age of 12 years, which is when he might be able to get adopted as well. None yet! Zebra Dazzles None yet! Gazelle Herds None yet! Ostrich Flocks None yet! Ethiopian Wolf Packs Acts just like a gray wolf pack. None yet! Fennec Fox Packs Acts just like a gray wolf pack. None yet! List of Allowed Animals Carnivores Lion Cheetah (Diurnal, will hide killed prey in the shade to keep it safe from scavengers. Can purr but not roar.) Leopard Hyena (Nocturnal) Ethiopian Wolf Jackal Omnivores Fennec Fox (Both parents raise the kits) (Nocturnal) Ostrich (Members only) Maned Wolf (Nocturnal) Herbivores Wildebeest (Often travels in mixed herds with Zebras.) Warthog African Elephant (Members only) (Will use their ears to fan themselves when hot.) Zebra (Often travels in mixed herds with Wildebeest. Will groom each other.) Rhino (Has very good hearing and sense of smell, but can't see as well as some other creatures. Calves stay with their mom until they turn 2 years and 6 months to 3 years old.) Gazelle (Members only) Hare (Nocturnal) Guinea Pig Hybrids Leopon/Lipard (Male Leopard + Lioness/Male Lion + Leopardess) Breeding Info Lions: Can breed at any time, GP: 3 months, LS: 2-3, ready to breed at 2 years old, males die at 9-11 years old, females die at 9-19 years old Cheetahs: Can breed at any time, GP: 3 months, LS: 3-5, lifespan lasts 10-20 years, ready to breed at 1 year and 8 months old Leopards: Can breed at any time, mostly Spring, GP: 3 months, LS: 2-3, lifespan lasts 20 years, ready to breed at 3 years old Hyenas: Can breed at any time, GP: 3 months, LS: 2-3, lifespan lasts 41 years, ready to breed at 2 years old. Wildebeests: BS: Spring, GP: 8 months, LS: 1 Warthogs: BS: Spring, Summer, GP: 5 months, LS: 4 African Elephants: Can breed at any time, GP: 22 months, LS: 1, lifespan lasts up to 70 years, calves are weaned at the age of 5-10 years, ready to breed at the age of 8-13 years, though they usually don't have a strong instinct to breed until they turn 17 years old. Zebras: Can breed at any time, GP: 10 months, LS: 1 Rhinos: Can breed at any time, mostly Spring, GP: 15 months, LS: 1 Gazelles: BS: Summer, GP: 6 months, LS: 1-2 Ostriches: BS: Spring, Summer, incubation period lasts 1 month, CS: 7-10, ready to breed at 2-4 years old. The father digs the nest, the mother lays the eggs after he finishes digging the nest. The mother and father will take turns incubating the eggs. Ostriches don't always plan on staying with their mate, as they are polygamous and will choose a different mate next time they have a clutch if they find a new one they want more than their past one. Leopons/Lipards: Can breed at any time, mostly Spring, GP: 3 months, LS: 2-3 Ethiopian Wolves: Summer, Autumn, GP: 2 months, LS: 2-6 Fennec Foxes: January-March, GP: 1 month, LS: 3, lifespan is 12-14 years, ready to breed at 9 months old Hares: March-August, GP: 1 month, LS: 3-6, lifespan is 10 years, ready to breed at 1 year old Maned Wolves: Can breed at any time, GP: 2 months, LS: 3 Jackals: June-July, GP: 2 months, LS: 5 Guinea Pigs: Can breed at any time, mostly Spring, GP: 2 months, LS: 1-6, lifespan is ???, males are ready to breed at 3 months old, females are ready to breed at 2 months old. Diets Lions: Meat Cheetahs: Meat Leopards: Meat Hyenas: Meat Wildebeests: Plants Warthogs: Plants African Elephants: Plants, tree bark, tree branches and fruit Zebras: Plants Rhinos: Plants Gazelles: Plants Ostriches: Plants, seeds, insects, meat, dirt Leopons/Lipards: Meat Ethiopian Wolves: Meat, sometimes eggs Fennec Foxes: Mostly meat, NEEDS meat or else will become malnourished and unhealthy. However, they also eat a little bit of fruit and plants. Hares: Plants Maned Wolves: Meat, fruit, and plants Jackals: Meat, bugs Guinea Pigs: Fruit and plants Current Living Conditions Season: Wet Season Breeding: Lions, Cheetahs, Leopards, Hyenas, African Elephants, Zebras, Rhinos, Warthogs, Ostriches, Leopons/Lipards, Gazelles, Ethiopian Wolves, Hares, Jackals, Guinea Pigs, Maned Wolves Date: June 22nd, Year 1 Weather: Extremely hot, extremely windy Time: Nighttime Rules * Male hyenas are to be treated badly in their cackles. * Only the animals in the animal groups section can form groups. * Do not revive or instantly heal your animal. * Male leopards, cheetahs, wildebeests, warthogs, African Elephants, zebras, rhinos, and gazelles do not help care for young. Registration Form Name: Username: Gender: Species: Appearance: Mother(Ignore if no pregnant mothers are available): Events 9/11/2017 (The roleplay was founded!) 11/5/2017 (Scarlet died of old age.) 11/21/2017 (Lindelani has mated with Zyta and will soon give birth to 3 cubs!) 11/21/2017 (Lindelani has changed her name to Lin.) 12/2/2017 (Crown and Dakota died inside of Lin's womb. They will be stillborn.) 12/2/2017 (Zyta was shot by a poacher.) 12/2/2017 (There is no king in the Pride of Endless Hope! The pride was disbanded.) 3/25/2018 (The Dystopian Cackle was founded!) 3/25/2018 (Lily was tranquilized and examined by aliens, then given a radio collar.) 3/25/2018 (Jay was killed by Rob.) 5/26/2018 (Boldleap was killed by a lion.) 8/27/2018 (Mia was shot and killed by an alien.) 1/1/2019 (The plague has arrived. It took Rob.) Category:Wild Animals Category:Species Diversity